


The Definition of Failure

by Xparrot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Small Worlds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What choice did he have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Failure

The trees whisper as Jack holds the girl's mother close. She beats her fists helplessly against his chest. He feels their eyes on him, his team, these people he brought together, brought here. They resent him. This woman in his arms is hurting too much to hate, but they can.

Rightfully; he deserves nothing but contempt. He let her go, just a child.

Do the right thing, save the world. What choice did he have?

Tears sting in his eyes, and Jack can only recognize yet another failure. Can only think of how the Doctor would have found another way.


End file.
